


Meeting Dad (Part 2)

by JRCash



Series: Gingerpilot Modern AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerux, Gingerpilot, Kes Dameron is like the chillest dad ever, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Series, generalpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Hux meets Kes Dameron.





	Meeting Dad (Part 2)

The first thing Hux noticed upon stepping out of the climate controlled airport about south Florida that it was  _ hot _ .  Not just hot, but humid too.  The kind of humid that made air thick and difficult to breathe. It practically choked him as the relentless sun beat down from above, making it all the most miserable to be outside.  Even in the shade, Hux struggled to stay cool.  Wearing all black hardly helped him in his current situation, but he steadfastly refused to lighten his wardrobe any, even as Poe warned him as he packed that he was going to regret his decisions once they were at their destination.       

 

The oppressive heat seemed to have no effect on Poe, who upon seeing his father walking towards them outside the airport, immediately left his bags behind with Hux and ran into an embrace with the aging man.  

 

“Hey Dad!” Poe exclaimed as his father gave him a tight hug, clapping his hands against his back.  

 

“Hey son” Kes replied, loosening his grip on Poe, pulling him back enough to take a good look at his face.  “Still can’t bother to shave for your old man?”    


 

“If I’m not working, why bother?” 

 

“That’s my boy” Kes laughed.  “Now where’s this boyfriend of yours?”  

 

Poe turned slightly to point over his shoulder to where Hux stood in the shade of a palm tree, waiting patiently.   

 

“He looks like he’s dying” Kes commented “He’s so pale, he’s gonna fry down here”.  

 

“Dad!”    

 

“I’m just sayin’” Kes said, throwing his hands up at his sides with a broad smile on his face.

 

As Poe approached with his father, Hux couldn’t help to notice how nearly identical the two men looked.  Both were average height with dark eyes, hair and tanned skin.  Poe’s hair was drastically curlier than his father’s, something he must had gotten from his mother’s side.  

 

“Kes Dameron” Poe’s father introduced himself cheerfully, extending his hand towards Hux.  

 

“Armitage Hux” he replied, shaking the man’s hand firmly.  

 

“Now that’s out of the way, that’s the most formal I’m gonna be with you all weekend.  You make my son happy, you make me happy” Kes said lightheartedly, instantly accepting him into the family despite him still being a relative stranger.    

 

It was worlds away from the interaction Poe had with his own father back in New York. Hux  couldn’t quite understand how a parent could be so friendly and accepting, but was glad he didn’t have to endure the same treatment his boyfriend had experienced.  Poe had dealt with Brendol so graciously, and that Hux would forever be thankful for. 

* * *

 Kes turned the car onto a narrow gravel driveway that led up to a small house.  The blue paint was chipping away around the windows and a large cypress tree took up most the front yard.  It’s gnarled branches spread out over the roof, spanish moss swaying in the breeze from between the leaves.  The house wasn’t much to look at, but it seemed well lived in and loved, even if lacked any modern updates.      


 

“Well, this home” Kes declared as he parked beneath a rickety carpool adjacent to the house.           

 

As Poe opened the door to his childhood bedroom, he silently hoped his dad had at least converted the space into a more formal guest room in his absence.  Instead, he was greeted with a room that looked like it had been frozen in time from when he was a teenager.  Hux stifled a laugh as he followed Poe into his old room.  

 

Model planes hung in a corner from the ceiling on thin wires and posters of various bands covered nearly every inch of wall space.  An old wooden desk still covered in stacks of books and cassette tapes was angled in the corner across from a bed that was covered in a juvenile looking duvet with cartoon airplanes on it.  

 

“This is embarrassing.  I figured my dad would have at least gotten rid of my old stuff by now” Poe groaned as looked around his former bedroom.    

 

Hux let out a laugh as he wheeled his luggage to the end of the bed, letting go of the handle to trace his fingers across the airplane print on the bedding.  “It’s kind of cute actually”.  He tried to picture Poe as a teenager in the room, no doubt just as wide eyed and wild haired as he was as an adult dreaming of becoming a pilot one day.  He would miss the comfort of their large bed back in New York during their stay, but on the bowing queen sized mattress, it gave them excuse to sleep closer to one another.  

 

“Poe!” Kes voice rang out from down the hallway.  Hux flinched a little, unused to a family that would yell to one another from opposite ends of the house.  If he ever even so much as thought of doing such a thing with his own father, he would have been met with a stern glare or an even firmer slap across the cheek.  Poe walked to the bedroom door, cracking it open slightly to stick his head out into the hallway.  

 

“Yeah Dad?”  

 

“I’m starting the grill.  You two come out whenever you are settled in” Kes hollered back, the sound of a sliding glass door opening as he spoke.

* * *

Hux followed Poe through the house, taking in his surroundings as they went.  He stopped at a end table next to a faded couch in the living room, looking down at a small picture of a dark haired woman holding a toddler aged Poe in a silver frame.

“That’s my mom” Poe said as he stepped behind Hux, wrapping his arms around his waist.  “She died not longer after that was taken”.

 

“She’s beautiful” Hux commented, setting the frame back into it’s rightful place.  

 

Pressing his lips against the back of Hux’s shoulder, Poe murmured softly as he kissed against his boyfriend’s shirt.  “She would have liked you too”.

* * *

Hux sat next to Poe on a faded piece of patio furniture, allowing his arm to drape across the back of it to rest his hand against Poe’s shoulder. He couldn't imagine in a million years his father approving of such open affection, but Kes paid them no mind as he finished flipping the steaks cooking on the gas grill. Shutting the lid, he bent down to a cooler beside it, reaching in for three beers. He easily popped the caps off, passing two to Poe and Hux before taking a long sip of his own as he sat down on a lawn chair across from them. His tattered flip flop dangled from his foot as he crossed his legs, settling in comfortably. 

 

“Thanks” Hux replied politely before taking a drink of the cold beer. It was still unbearably hot out on the deck, but the cool liquid helped alleviate some of his discomfort. 

 

“You’re too damn polite to be dating my son” Kes laughed.  He could tell that Hux was very much the opposite of Poe within seconds of meeting him.  For every bit of recklessness Poe seemed to exude, Hux matched it with a firm sternness of his own.  “Poe’s told me a lot about you, but I’d love to hear it straight from the source”.  

 

Hux knew that Poe talked to his dad on a weekly basis, often spending well over an hour outside on their own deck chatting away on what was going on in his life.  He had barely spoke to his own father for an hour in the past year.  

 

“Well, I’m an architect, but I’m sure Poe told you that already” Hux began, not really sure what to say about himself.  “I grew up in Seattle”.  

 

Kes nodded.  It was all information his son had already filled him in on early on in their relationship.  He wanted to know more about Hux, the actual Hux, not just job titles and the basics he already knew. 

 

“So your family?” Kes asked curiously.  

 

“My father is retired from the Navy, my mother…” Hux trailed off.  What was he supposed to say about his mother?  She was his father’s mistress who he’d cast aside the minute he had found out she was pregnant to avoid sullying his name or career any.

 

“Any brothers or sisters?” Kes asked, sensing that Hux’s father wasn’t a topic he liked to discuss much.  

 

“No, just me”.  

 

“Two only children together” Kes laughed.  “You probably have two of everything in that hipster apartment of yours, cause I already know Poe can’t share well with others”.  

 

Hux set his beer bottle down onto the wooden decking, allowing his free hand to dig into his pants pocket for his pack of cigarettes.  He suddenly felt uneasy at Kes’ questions, uncomfortable at the unfamiliar feeling of someone so openly wanting to know, and care, about him. 

 

“Is it okay if I smoke out here?” Hux asked as he held the pack in his hand.  

 

Kes waved his hand, dismissing Hux’s request as something as passive as talking about the weather.   “I don't care.  Mi casa es su casa”.

* * *

Hux had to admit Kes Dameron knew how to cook.  He could see where Poe’s skills in the kitchen came from as he set his plate aside, completely cleared of food as he leaned back into his seat. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal that good, or as filling.  Poe’s dad seemed to keep offering him more, scooping heaping spoonfuls of salpicón on his plate whenever there was open space before slapping on a few tortillas, urging Hux to eat more, even as he insisted repeatedly he was full.      

 

Kes settled back into his lawn chair, cracking open another beer. “Am I gonna have to fly up to New York any time soon for a wedding?”  

 

Poe nearly choked on his mouthful of beer, swallowing it down quickly to let out an exasperated sounding “Dad!”  

 

“I’m just sayin’ Poe. I love that I get the free flights from you, but New York is the last place I want to have to go to.  How you two live there is beyond me.  Too noisy.  What about a nice beach wedding down here?”

 

Hux couldn’t help but to smile, disguising his smirk by pressing his own beer bottle to his lips.  It was like Kes somehow knew already that Hux had been secretly planning on speaking to him about proposing to his son while down here.

 

“Christ Dad” Poe muttered, nuzzling his face into Hux’s shoulder to hide his blushing cheeks.  

“You two are cute together” Kes remarked with a smile, taking in how Hux held his son so gently as he tried to hide his embarrassment.  Stretching out his leg, he nudged Poe’s leg with the tip of his sandal playfully  “I’m just messing with you”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, what can I say? I was in a writing mood tonight, so you get part two without the wait (not that anyone was waiting).


End file.
